8 Meses con ella
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Paso mucho tiempo. 8 meses para ser exactos. Muchas cosas pasan en tanto tiempo. / Caryl / Minor-Spoilers / one-shoot c: /si no te gusta no leas


**8 Meses con ella.  
**Se sitúa entre el final de temporada 2 y principio temporada 3.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo es cuestión de tiempo, la vida es cuestión de vida, la vida dura un momento, el momento toda la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la granja.

¿Qué más podía hacer después de eso? Él la había rescatado de un final crudo y lleno de dolor. Se sentía responsable de ella, por esa razón no dejo que siguiera su camino. Se sentía egoísta con el resto del grupo al privarles el placer de su compañía, pero para él ella era SU compañía y de nadie más.

Cuando Rick le había preguntado a Carol que por qué no se iba a la camioneta con ellos fue como un vaso de agua fría directo a la cara de un gato. Daryl había brincado en defensa de la mujer diciendo que con él estaba bien. Y al parecer ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente en seguir viajando detrás de él y con sus manos rodeando su cintura la mayoría del tiempo.

Pasaron los días y los lugares a los que iban ya no eran seguros, ya no más. Y contando que tenían a una embarazada cada vez eran más limitados los espacios, los alimentos, inclusive llegaron a ser necesarios los suéteres de todos con tal de mantener a Lori cálida y que por alguna razón del karma pudiera perder al bebe.

Rick necesitaba al bebe. O eso creía la mayoría del grupo.

Primer mes.

Segundo mes.

Tercer mes.

Cuarto mes.

Quinto mes.

Sexto mes.

Séptimo mes.

Octavo mes.

"Creo que nos podemos quedar aquí por la noche, no encontré otro lugar" la voz del cazador se escuchaba cansada, y le daban la razón. El había pedido ir solo a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, diciendo por excusa que será más rápido solo que acompañado.

La casa era solo de dos pisos, de los cuales el segundo apestaba a humedad. La planta baja pronto fue ocupada por la mitad de la manada de humanos y la de arriba pronto se lleno con Rick, Carol, Carl y Daryl.

Ellos estaban bien así. Rick y Carl con esfuerzos veían a Lori así que un poco de distancia les hacía bien… y los otros dos, bueno, ellos se iban a cualquier parte con tal de poder dormir un rato.

"Hay dos recamaras, ustedes tomen una, nosotros tomaremos otra"

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Daryl se apresuro a la habitación contigua, donde seguramente la mujer ya se habría puesto cómoda.

Recordó la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Había sido extraño compartir todo. Espacio, refugio, calor corporal… pero esa noche era diferente. Daryl ya se había acostumbrado al embriagador olor a flores y salvajismo de ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a que en las noches Carol se diera la vuelta quedando espalda a pecho, como de igual forma se había acostumbrado a colocar su brazo en su cintura con tal de mantenerla cerca.

Escucho los estornudos detrás de la puerta.

"Por lo menos tenemos algo del viejo mundo… gripa"

Carol rio con todo y enfermedad en la nariz. Cada vez que no necesitaba reírse para que a gripa hiciera de las suyas, Daryl aparecía con alguno de sus comentarios haciéndola sonreír de más.

"Por lo menos lo tenemos"

Recargo su ballesta en la pared y observo la silueta de Carol siendo contornada por la luz azulada de la luna. En ese momento pensó tener la suerte de todo el mundo. Solo en esos pequeños segundos pensó que de no haber sido por ese mundo de porquería no habría conocido a esa mujer. Y vaya que agradecía eso.

Camino algunos pasos hasta poder sentir el calor que desprendía ese diminuto cuerpo. Absorbió hasta el último detalle de olor y después enrollo sus caderas con sus rugosas manos, recargando su cabeza en el hombro dejando que su boca chocara dulcemente con aquel cuello de porcelana.

"Ah sido un día duro… deberías descansar" las manos de Carol viajaban por los brazos de Daryl, enviándole aquellas extrañas sensaciones a todo su cuerpo. Y si sumaba que ella no hacía nada para calmarlo, todo su cuerpo era una bomba de tiempo. "Has hecho mucho el día de hoy… por todos nosotros"

"Por ti"

"¿Hmh?"

"Eh hecho mucho por ti… sin ofender, pero los otros se pueden ir muy lejos con tal de que tu estés a salvo"

Carol sonrió ante el estado soñoliento de él cazador y de que esas palabras ni él se las creía.

"Como digas" desenvolvió aquellos brazos de su cadera, dándose vuelta y quedando de frente al hombre que muchas veces tenía delante "arregle el piso… puse algunas cobijas y creo que ya está para poder dormir"

"Siempre haces mucho por nosotros…"

"Mucho por ti" Daryl rodo los ojos.

Sonriendo jalo al hombre al suelo junto a ella. Ya habían pasado noches así, solo los dos y acurrucados en un par de cobijas. Sabanas. Por eso a Carol le había dado gripa.

"Me vas a contagiar la gripa"

"Si quieres duermo en el otro rincón"

Asegurándose de que no se moviera ni un pelo, volvió a arrojar sus brazos a la cintura de Carol, dejando que la espalda de la mujer estuviera completamente pegada a su pecho.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses.

Sus mejores ocho meses. Con ella y con su nueva vida.

Así habían sido: lugar a lugar, personas más personas, pero siempre ellos dos juntos. Él le cuidaba el trasero contra cualquier cosa y ella se aseguraba de que sus noches fueran así… cómodas, dulces, lindas… llena de gripa.

"¿Tienes frio? Puedo quitarle una cobija al pequeño Shane"

"No, así estoy bien" un temblor en la pierna le dijo que mentía "tal vez si tenga frio, pero solo quédate así y se me quita… lo juro"

"Aja…"

Enrollo su pierna en medio de las otras dos y dejo que la sobrante descansara flácida al lado del estomago. "Conozco una forma de mantenerte caliente"

"No cambias nada, Dixon"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"…si, por que no"

Como decía… sus ocho meses mas felices, y eso que aun quedaban años para que todo ese encanto se les fuera de las manos, solo tenían que mantener sus traseros cuidados y aquellas noches llenas de gripa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

F i n :3


End file.
